


Accident

by marauders



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kijoon may not know Kyuhyun back in 2007 when the kid got into a car accident. He'd remember sent a pray for this kid nevertheless. Now he knows him, he hopes that there will be no repetitive event like that to Kyuhyun. But, what if it does happen again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

April 8th, 2011

He had not known Kyuhyun on 2007, back when the kid was got into a car accident. Of course, he’d heard about that news, who would not?

The news that four members of a popular rookie boy group, Super Junior, was in a pretty bad car accident but one member got it the worst. He’d heard it was the maknae. He’d heard that he got into a coma. He’d remember that he sent a pray that the super junior maknae would wake up soon although he never spoken with the boy.

Three days later, the boy woke up. He remembered feeling happy after heard of this news. He was happy because this young kid survived maybe the worst scenario in his life. He was just happy.

He didn’t really follow his news anymore. After all, he had his job and his own life and that kid was just a stranger to him.

Then The Three Musketeers musical happened. He and this kid, Cho Kyuhyun, were cast as D’Artagnan. He knew that this was his-Kyuhyun- first ever musical. Kyuhyun was sloppy, nervous, and a ball-of-wrecked that day; He got verbally beaten-up quite harsh for his performance by all the sunbae. It was that harsh that the new musical actor cried at the rehearsal. Kijoon pitied him, he felt like he want to pet him, said that it’s going to be okay or pretty much just pampered the kid. He didn’t, though. He knew that it needed to happen. The scold was necessary for Kyuhyun’s own good if he wanted to be better.

And be better, Kyuhyun was.

Days gone by and the brat-the affectionate name he took secretly- were slowly but surely gained respect and love from all of his musical sunbaes, Kijoon included.

How could they resist him when Kyuhyun was the perfect example of obedience, respectful, and hard-working hoobae. Not to mention his adorable and cuteness. He couldn’t stand a chance not to spoil the brat with affection and food.

Kijoon smiles at himself, thinking how happy Kyuhyun was every time they meet, the sparkling in his eyes is so endearing. Yes, they are getting closer and more comfortable with each other. Kyuhyun looks up to him a lot and he also admire the brat a lot. And they were also bonding over wine.

His muse was cut-off by a phone call. 

Kijoon got up from the couch to get his cell phone on the table nearby; it’s from the Musical Director. He wonders what is wrong, he doesn’t have schedule now, it’s Kyuhyun.

“Hello…” He said warily.

“Kijoon, can I ask for your help?” Straight to the point question, the director’s voice sounds strained in his ear.

“What kind of help?” He asks cautiously.

Not missing a bit, the director quickly answers, “Can you replace Kyuhyun today and come here now?”

“…Okay, but why?” 

“Thanks Kijoon, we owe you one.” The Musical Director cut him off and ends the call.

He swears. ‘What the hell happened? Why is Kyuhyun need to be replaced?’ He wonders. As far as he knows, Kyuhyun was always be there for his schedule and never missed any of his. He is a responsible kid.

Kijoon grabs his jacket and his car key and decide to go now; the play will begin in 2 hours. He needs to hurry. 

While locking the door of his apartment unit, he calls Kyuhyun, no answers. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. He decides to forget it about this for now; he needs to focus on the musical.

The musical went well, as always. But the audiences are not as full as usual, maybe because the ones bought ticket were Kyuhyun fans and not his. But it still feels wrong, they seemed off.

Not just the audiences actually, his fellow actors also all acting weird, like they were trying hard not to be in the same place as him alone.

“Kijoon, can we talk for a moment?” asked the director. 

“Yeah, hold on.” He said, while putting his jacket to his sling bag then walk to meet the director.

“…so we might not tell you something before…” 

Kijoon feels worried all of sudden “Is this about why I am here now and not Kyuhyun?”

“He was in a car accident…”

He never knows that seven words can bring so much pain to him, “Is he okay? Where is he now? Why weren’t you told me earlier!” He snapped at the last line.

The director flinches at his words, “He is okay, do not worry…”

“How can he is okay when he was in a car accident?! If he is okay, he will be here instead of me!” Kijoon decides to be a jerk rather than listened to man before him. 

“Are you going to continue to snap at me or are you going to listen to my explanation?” 

“Fine,” Kijoon said wryly, “Go ahead.”

The director sighs before continuing, “It was a minor car accident. His car got hit from behind. He’s on hospital right now but he can go home after his wounds treated. He said this to me himself. He also said that you got no schedule today, I have no idea how did he know it, but he said I should call you to replace him...” The director looks at Kijoon with a question look.

Kijoon gives him no answer.

“Well, he also said not to tell you about his accident until the musical over, tell me something about you will be distracted about performing.”

“Is he awake now?”

“I suppose….You will not comment about anything else? Why would he specifically said to me not to tell you about his accident, when it’s just a minor one?” 

Kijoon shrugged his shoulders and nods off his goodbye to the director. He can’t tell him the answer that just yesterday when he and Kyuhyun was out together, he told Kyuhyun about how he felt about Kyuhyun’s devastating car accident years ago. He also told him to take care of himself more and not to get into any car accident again. 

Kyuhyun just laughs at him, saying he’s not planning on it and Kijoon was laughing with him at that time. 

And today, today, Kyuhyun is in a car accident. Again.

Kijoon massages his temple, welcoming to headache that slowly comes to him then dial Kyuhyun number for the second time today. 

“Hi Hyung…” Kyuhyun’s voice sounds so cheerful, too cheerful.

“What the fuck Kyuhyun?!” He unconsciously yells at the brat. “I mean, how are you?” he tries again after calming his self. He didn’t realize he is that worry.

Kyuhyun is now sound alarmed, “…I’m fine...”

Kijoon growls.  
“I am as fine as I can be. It’s just a minor one. My foot hurts, my hand hurts, my head ache a little but I am fine…” Kyuhyun said in one breath, scared that he might make Kijoon angry again, “..I’m sorry…”

Kijoon groans, he knows he should not acting like this, Kyuhyun is still in pain and he is just his co-worker, he should not acting like an angry boyfriend. “Can I see you? Where are you now?” He needs to see if the kid is really okay. He wants to see his smile. Kyuhyun’s smile reminds him of sunshine. It’s warm and pleasant.

“I’m still in hospital, hyung…you can visit me at the dorm? I’m going home in a bit; my hyungs are now take care of my payment.”

“I’ll be there.” Kijoon said shortly, half running to the parking lot to get his car. He doesn’t know why he acts like this right now. He doesn’t want to think about it. When the time comes, he’ll know anyway.


End file.
